Group Therapy
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 49 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Group Therapy" is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the forty-ninth episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on August 4, 2015. Synopsis Cell, while looking for Android 18, complains about being stopped by Tenshinhan as well as being left with questions by Goku using the Instant Transmission technique, but his biggest question he screams is where Android 18 is. Android 18 tells Android 16 while they are hiding that the pair are lucky since they around several islands, which will make finding them difficult for Cell, though Android 16 tells her it’s an archipelago, a group of islands that he defines as being a noun. Android 18 thanks Android 16 and he tells her that she is welcome. Android 18 says the pair could sneak away if they went underwater, asking Android 16 if he is waterproof and him telling her that he was until damaged his head, causing Android 18 to rule out the idea and say that all they can do is wait and hope that he moves on. Cell starts to go about what he and Android 18 could be together, leading Thomas Tankl to mistakenly tell him that he is making a scene even though he understands his issues with his girlfriend. Sally Wilkonson complains to Tom that he is too loud, but Tom reasons that he is just trying to help Cell with his lady problems, though Cell claims he does not need his help and thanks him. When Sally's child starts to cry, she blames Cell and he tries to defend himself. Bulma flies past Korin's Tower while going up to Kami's Lookout, not being able to hear Korin when he asks her if she has brought Yajirobe back and he says that he misses his "bean daddy". Bulma arrives with Trunks and is greeted by Goku and Gohan, who walks over to her and Trunks before Bulma notices Future Trunks possessing longer hair and tries complimenting him before stating that it is platonic and Future Trunks says that he is over it since he spent a year with his father. Bulma is surprised by his feat, admitting that even she hasn't done that, and Future Trunks tells her that he wouldn't recommend it and says that all he does is scream at you, Bulma acknowledging that she is aware of this. Bulma looks over to Vegeta and asks him why his hair did not grow, Vegeta answering that a pure-blooded Saiyan's hair does not grow in hair length apart from beards and mustaches. Goku looks over to Vegeta while expressing that he can't stop imaging Vegeta with a mustache, imaging him with one and laughing after seeing it. Bulma remembers that she had brought along the armor for their fight against Cell, throwing down the capsule. Goku and Gohan change into it while Vegeta remarks that it is easily the greatest thing that Bulma has ever produced, Trunks interjecting himself before Vegeta stated that it trumped him as well. Bulma looks over to Piccolo and Tien, asking the pair if they are going to try on their copies as well and they both decline, declining to give a reason too. Goku claims that he is Vegeta with the armor on and mocks him, Vegeta stating that he has ruined it and he is leaving, Goku asking if he wants him to teleport him and Vegeta stating that he hates him before leaving. Future Trunks gets ready to go behind him and Goku gives him two Senzu Beans, Future Trunks thanking him and stating that hopefully they won't need them, though he and Goku both agree that Vegeta might cause otherwise. Bulma tells Future Trunks that he should hurry up given his father's head start on him and Future Trunks worries of the horrors Cell is causing as they speak, who is actually instead listening to Sally as she talks about how much she and her husband have been helped by couple's counseling and Cell says that while he is happy for her, but his situation is different. Tom and Sally continue talking to Cell who decides that he has heard enough, and Cell screams out that Android 18 has until the count of three to blow herself up before he wipes out the islands in his attempt to find her. Richard Harrison tells Cell that is extreme, but Cell says he's not involved in it anymore. Android 18 deduces that this is bad, though Android 16 argues that she is too valuable to Cell for him to attempt risking destroying her. Android 18 asks him if he is sure about that and Android 16 stands by his word, Cell then destroying an island as his countdown ends. Android 18 looks back over to Android 16 afterward, asking if he was sure about that and Android 16 sees a squirrel that he dubs "a fluffy bird", Android 18 concluding that one is on her. Mr. Popo asks Goku and Gohan if they are ready, Goku confirming that they are and apologizing to him for the wait, Gohan remarking that he cannot believe his father wasted a whole half hour eating and he mentions the food inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku then questioning what is half an hour and Gohan answering that it is 7.6 days but Goku says this is half a fortnight. Mr. Popo says he is done with this and tells them to go in. Gohan walks inside with Goku, marveling from the inside. Goku tells Gohan that it was awfully nice of him join him, Gohan then saying that he did not have a choice and that his father basically kidnapped him. Goku claims that you cannot kidnap your own kid and Gohan says he does not know if this is true, planning to read up on that and Goku apologizes to him for their being no books there or internet. Goku furthers that they only have two things there: the room and the void, followed by his echo. Gohan asks if it does that all the time and Goku replies that it does, but only if you say "void" which he does and receives another echo from. Gohan says that they are going to avoid that word for now and Goku says it again, Gohan questioning his motive for doing so. Goku says that they are going to focus on making him a Super Saiyan, which he theorizes will not be easy since he does not have Krillin to die for him but believes that Gohan will get there with sit ups and plenty of milk. Gohan listens intently and tries to say a possibility emerging if his father really believes in him, but he is cut off by Goku who says the pair are also going to be fighting a lot. Gohan says that he needs an adult and Goku claims he is one, though Gohan tells his father that he is not. Cell continues destroying islands and Android 18 says that she is pretty sure the one he just destroyed was the last island, besides the one they are on as she turns to Android 16 who says repeatedly, "Island, noun," leading Android 18 to state that they need to get him fixed up while calling him "buddy" and Android 16 asking if she has tried turning him on and off again. Cell notices the last island and says that Android 18 is either there or he has killed her, leading him to attempt blowing it up regardless. Android 18 braces for the attack, but Cell stops the attack in being confronted by Vegeta who concludes that he is warming up by destroying islands which he respects though says that he goes more for destroying planets instead. Cell greets Vegeta who calls him "ugly" and the two descend as Cell says that they are now doing this, Android 18 recognizing Vegeta and says to Android 16 that the bright side is that they get to watch Cell kill him first, Android 16 mistaking him for a bird with "very sharp hair". Cell asks if he can help him and that he could help him find Android 18 if he was looking for another broken arm, Vegeta retorting that he just heard how ugly he was and wanted to see it himself. Future Trunks announces his arrival and Cell reasons that Vegeta's bravado comes from the fact that he brought his son who he refers to as "Junior". Vegeta states that Future Trunks is only there because he would cry were he not since he's a child, also calling Cell ugly, a remark that he finds riveting but Cell says that he is busy and tells him that he would be content with Vegeta fleeing and then bringing someone substantial like Goku back with him. Future Trunks says that Cell has pushed the Goku button after Vegeta starts powering up, though Cell initially concludes that he simply touched a nerve and questions what Future Trunks means before being punched in the stomach by Vegeta who says that Cell shouldn't have done that. Cast *Megami33 – Bulma, Baby Trunks *Takahata101 – Cell *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 *Remix – Android 16 *Antfish – Thomas Tankly *KaiserNeko – Korin, Trunks *Lanipator – Vegeta, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Mr. Popo *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Laura Post – Sally Wilkonson *Marc Swint – Richard Harrison Callbacks *Vegeta mentions blowing planets as warm up, a reference to how he destroyed Arlia back in "Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead". *The Goku Button from "Blood, Sweat, and Gears" makes a return. *Goku referring to himself as "Paragon 'til death" is another Mass Effect reference the show has made, akin to when Vegeta said he was "Renegade for life" in "Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100X Fitness!". **Also, Goku saying that he looks like Vegeta is how Krillin mentioning that wearing Saiyan armor made him look like Nappain The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks. *Goku references Vegeta's "training method" of getting Super Saiyan by telling Gohan they will do lots of crunches, pull-ups, and drink plenty of milk. *The idea of Goku imagining facial hair on Vegeta is most likely a nod to Christmas Tree of Might where Goku imagines a goatee on Turles. Trivia *Debut of Vegeta's 2nd grade Super Saiyan mode. *Krillin doesn't appear in this episode. This makes it the first time since the Saiyan Saga that he hasn't appeared in every episode. *As seen in this episode, Android 16 has suffered damages from his fight against Cell. He mistakes everything as a bird, and cannot swim due to him no longer being waterproof. *Vegeta's mustache is a reference to DragonBall GT where he had one for the first half of the series. An official music video was late released on their YouTube channel, and you can buy the "Mustache Song" on iTunes. *Despite Goku mentioning that only the word "void" echoes in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks said "void" when he was inside in "Hyperbolic Plot Device", but the word did not echo. *Tom, the character which Cell talks to in this episode, is the same Tom that was Piccolo's only friend on MySpace. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x19 3x19 3x19